


Kittens and Butterflies

by DorianWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek likes butterflies, Drugs, Humor, Isaac wants to be a werekitty, POV Stiles, awkward moments, but like in a funny way, but not really, crack!fic, life's unfair, mysterious powder, people acting drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“GRUMPY CAT!” Isaac suddenly shouted. “YOU SHOULD ADOPT GRUMPY CAT! OH MY GOD YOU'RE TOTALLY MEANT TO BE!” He was practically bouncing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“... I think you're mean to judge a cat you've never met like that.” Derek's eyebrows did some serious judging over Isaac judging Grumpy cat who may or may not be judging people. There was a lot of judging going on. “What if he isn't grumpy? You're judging a cat by it's cover,” Derek raised a finger at him. “Grumpy cat was born that way, and sure he looks mean and grumpy and glares a lot but he could be the nicest cat in the world, you don't know that,” he continued passionately. The words Grumpy Wolf suddenly appeared unbidden in Stiles' brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel peeps! I hope you like it! And let me know if you like it. I also hope you like song!fics cause Imma be posting one tomorrow: "I love you like a love song." Sterek

**AN:[Read the first part first](998738), and this will make sense to you. Weeell, as much sense as this can make anyways.**

 

Stiles would have liked to stay upstairs like forever. Alas, he had a 'friend' named Scott who cheerfully dragged him down the stairs and back to the scene of his Great Embarrassment.

 

Fang-fucking-tastic.

 

He might be making bad jokes to distract himself from his upcoming public humiliation. Mayhaps.

 

“Weren't you two supposed to clean this up?” Scott frowned as they re-entered the living room. Derek and Isaac exchanged a look, then shrugged.

 

“Let Stiles do it himself,” Derek said, not making it a suggestion. Stiles was pleased to note Peter seemed to have left to creep somewhere else.

 

“Oh, no way man. I am _not_ going near that shit again.” Stiles hunched his shoulders, vainly fighting a blush Not Looking At Derek. Considering his face felt like it was on _fucking fire_ , he dared say the fight was indeed in vain.

 

“Aaw, are you gonna let the puppy clean it up?” Lydia raised an Evil Eyebrow.

 

“Shut up,” Stiles glared at her. Damn her gorgeousness! He couldn't even be properly mad at her.

 

“You pulled the shortest straws, fair and square. Come ooon,” Scott complained. With a maximum amount of grumbling Isaac and Derek set to work, Isaac plugging in Henry the vacuum cleaner while Derek picked up the small shards of glass, back straight and face as far away from the powder as possible.

 

“How long was I asleep?” Stiles asked, eyeing Scott's minions. Oh my god the sheer awesome if Scott had had _actual_ minions. Stiles was not ashamed to admit he had wanted one since the first time he'd seen _Despicable Me._

 

“Like, two hours.” Scott flopped down on the couch next to Cora, raising his voice a little as Isaac had begun vacuuming.

 

“You've seriously let it lay there for _two_ _hours_?” Stiles exclaimed, making his Oh-My-Gaaawd-What-Is-Wrong-With-You-People? face. He made that face alarmingly frequent. “Dude! What if it, I dunno, had spread through the air and-”

 

“Soft wolfie, warm wolfie-” Isaac, who had turned the vacuum off again, gave him a shit eating grin as he held his phone up, Stiles' voice loud and clear coming through the speakers. His singing voice was surprisingly alright, honed from 'I'll pay you to shut up' to 'not bad' over the course of many, many showers.

 

“I hate all your faces,” Stiles sulked, wincing as Insane Stiles petted a petrified looking Derek on the head.

 

“No you don't,” Lydia smirked knowingly, tossing her hair over her shoulder while Isaac bent down to restart Henry, Derek still crouching on the floor.

 

“This was meant for youtu-” Instant karma made Henry rebel, blowing the previously vacuumed powder into Isaac's face, creating a small cloud of dust encompassing both him and Derek.

 

Stiles did the only reasonable thing. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket, opening the camera app.

 

“Butterflies, man.” Isaac, looking a little dazed, shook his head like he could not express how much he loved them butterflies.

  
  


“They’re so flickery,” Derek agreed, same dazed expression on his face. “I used to chase them. As a kid.”

  
  


“That’s awesome. You,” Isaac pointed at Derek, a serious look on his face, “were an awesome child.” Cora made a squeaking noise, both hands over her mouth.

  
  


“I was really fast. I caught them like this.” Derek made a quick motion, mimicking catching something between his cupped hands.

 

“So cool.” Isaac looked awed.

 

Stiles and Scott shared A Look. An evil grin slowly widened on Stiles' face, the teen having to hold back the urge to cackle in glee.

 

“I have shards glass in my hand,” Derek observed. “It's broken. Like Kurt's heart after Blaine cheated.”

 

“Oh my god, _what is wrong_ with you guys?” Lydia shook her head disdainfully. “Why is everyone watching _Glee_? It's a badly written show with no contingency what so ever.”

 

“And you know this how?” Stiles asked sweetly, aiming the phone at her. By way of answering, she gave him the Lydia Martin patented Bitch Smile and her middle finger. Stiles blew her a kiss, him being the bigger person and all. He could afford that, considering all the blackmail material he was currently harvesting.

 

“I want a cat,” Derek confessed to Isaac. They'd shuffled closer to each other at some point, now sitting shoulder to shoulder.

 

“Like a kitten?” Isaac asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah. Like- like one of those who looks like they've run into a wall face first.”

 

“A Persian?” Stiles guessed, shaking with suppressed laughter.

 

“A red one,” Derek nodded, smiling dreamily. It looked really weird. “A soft kitty with tiny paws.”

 

“GRUMPY CAT!” Isaac suddenly shouted. “YOU SHOULD ADOPT GRUMPY CAT! OH MY GOD YOU'RE TOTALLY MEANT TO BE!” He was practically bouncing with excitement.

 

“... I think you're mean to judge a cat you've never met like that.” Derek's eyebrows did some serious judging over Isaac judging Grumpy cat who may or may not be judging people. There was _a lot_ of judging going on. “What if he isn't grumpy? You're judging a cat by it's cover,” Derek raised a finger at him. “Grumpy cat was born that way, and sure he looks mean and grumpy and glares a lot but he could be the nicest cat in the world, you don't know that,” he continued passionately. The words Grumpy Wolf suddenly appeared unbidden in Stiles' brain. “No, you're just _judging him_ for shallow reasons _._ ” At the end of his speech, Derek's eyes looked suspiciously moist.

 

“I'm sorry,” Isaac whispered, looking very much the chastened puppy.

 

“It's uncool and I think you should go sit in a corner and be ashamed of yourself,” Derek told him firmly.

 

“I wish a was a werecat,” Isaac sighed wistfully as he honest to god crawled over to a corner of the living room. Stiles was glad he'd charged his phone earlier, not wanting to miss a single second of this. “Oh I wish a was a werekitty, with flowers in my hair,” Isaac started singing softly. “In seventy seven nananana revolution was in the air. I was born a wolf, but to me it isn't fair. Oh I wish I was a werekitty with flowers in my haaaair.”

 

Scott was lying down on the floor twitching with laughter. Cora's and Lydia's shoulders were shaking for the same reason while Stiles giggled uncontrollably, doing his best to keep his arm steady.

 

“You should be on American Idol,” Derek told Isaac, _completely serious._

 

“I know. Thanks.” Isaac yawned, curling into a small ball in his corner. “Sleepytime.”

 

Derek shuffled around, turning around a few times before laying down, nose hidden under his arm.

 

“Cora, your brother is like a giant puppy... please never ever tell him I said that,” Stiles added when his brain caught up with his mouth. Cory silently judged him with her eyebrows. Apparently the ability to do that was hereditary. Huh.

 

“Should we let them lie, or...?” Scott made it into a question. Stiles threw a blanket over Isaac while Cora did the same with Derek.

 

“I guess I don't have to feel as mortified now, huh?” Stiles laughed awkwardly enough to make himself cringe. He was trying to come up with a plan to sneakily steal Isaac's phone to erase all evidence of his earlier laps in judgement. As Lydia quickly picked it up where Isaac had left it on the table, Stiles had abandon his plan of snatching it. For now.

 

“Nothing anyone will ever do _ever_ will beat you singing soft wolfie while petting-” Lydia begun.

 

“I hate all your faces,” Stiles huffed, leaving to get his _Doritos_ (which he would _not_ be sharing with anyone) from the kitchen while the Evil People He Called Friends laughed at his retreating back.


End file.
